


Of Cigarettes and Desire

by Sadashi



Category: South Park
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 13:27:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7173713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sadashi/pseuds/Sadashi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What do you do when the person you love is oblivious to your feelings? When he's in a relationship with someone who's completely wrong for him, because he's not you? When all of his friends hate the guy, too, which proves you're not just jealous (which you totally are)? Why, you do whatever you can to get your desired outcome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Plan in Motion

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I posted this story over on ff about a year ago, and then decided to post it here too. I found that I didn't wanna have to upload whatever I wrote twice, so I took this down.
> 
> However, now I've been seeing reviewers who see themselves as the official rating police or some other BS, so I decided to post my fics over here too so, in the chance that my stories get deleted over there, I'll still have them up over here.
> 
> Anyway, yeah.
> 
> Here's the story. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: South Park doesn’t belong to me. You’d know if it did because Christophe would have been in the show after the movie, and it would be full of yaoi goodness.

AN: Okay, so if anyone is actually reading this, I don’t really know what to tell you about this chapter. I wrote the second chapter first, and I was running on such a high that I was so ready to write this one. Then I tried writing this and had to rewrite like seven times. I almost deleted this whole chapter, but I decided that it was better than no chapter at all.

**Chapter One: A plan in motion**

The only thing weirder than South Park’s elementary school is its high school. That could be proved by the things the attending teens witnessed on a daily basis. For example, their current situation.

“Today, we’re going to talk about our sexuality.”

What. _The_ fuck.

Kyle closed his eyes, hand raising.

“Mr. Garrison, shouldn’t we really be getting back to ‘ _Othello’_? You said that you were giving us a test tomorrow, and we haven’t even gotten to Act three yet,” the redhead said in attempt to steer his teacher back to the lesson plan.

Their teacher rolled his eyes. While he was grateful that Kyle was dedicated to his studies, he really wished the kid would lighten up, have a little fun.

Neither knew how much would change from that one day.

“We can take the test next Friday, Kyle. Now, I’m sure everyone’s heard that it is now legal to marry in all 50 states. This shows a lot of progress in America, and, as a result of that leap taken in the right direction, we are all going to get more in touch with our homosexual sides. I’m sure,” he said, as he saw some students start to get a little upset at the assumption that they _had_ a gay side, “that some of you don’t think you do, but I’m gonna tell you the truth. _Everyone_ has a gay side.”

********

“Oh, so you’re actually eating today, Jew?”

Kyle looked down at his tray, rolling his eyes at the stereotypical insult. He saw a burger, baked fries, and a side of oddly-colored peas.

“I’m _not_ eating it, fat ass! I just got it because my mom checks. I’m just gonna give it to Kenny,” he said, pushing his lunch over to his blonde haired, blue eyed friend.

Kenny’s eyes shone with adoration, as they did every time he looked at Kyle since the day the little redhead noticed that he didn’t have enough money to buy food.

Kyle had seen that the blonde didn’t have lunch, and, instead of him calling him out and making a huge deal about it, he’d simply pushed his lunch over and continued playing on his phone. Kenny had looked at him for a moment, then, with a smile on his face _and_ in his eyes, proceeded to eat the lunch while moving a scoot closer to his Jewish friend.

“Aww, Kylie, you’re the best!” The blonde threw his arms around Kyle, effectively glomping him, as was his goal. Kyle readily returned it, squeezing his friend close.

“No problem, Kenny. Now eat it before it gets cold. With this being a school lunch, especially _our_ school’s lunch, I’m not sure it’ll taste good cold.”

“But what are you gonna eat?” Kenny asked, noticing that Kyle didn’t have anything in front of him besides a carton of milk.

Kyle smiled and pulled out a three pack of chocolate chip cookies, “Cookies.”

“You’re _my_ cookie,” Kenny cooed, squeezing Kyle tight.

Kenny took his arms from around his smaller friend, but threaded his right arm through Kyle’s left, so as to still be connected to him. Kyle rolled his eyes, though with a slight smile on his face, and went back to Tumblr.

None of this escaped Cartman’s eyes, and, of course, he had to comment on it.

“So, what did you fags think about Garrison’s “lesson” today?” Cartman asked, putting air quotes on ‘lesson’. “I mean, what kind of bullshit is he spouting? Just ‘cause he’s a fag, and a couple of kids here are, too, doesn’t mean that _everyone_ is gay. He’s lucky I didn’t kick him in the nuts.”

Kyle rolled his eyes, sighing at the words that he’d heard time and time again. Why did he hang out with Cartman again?

“He didn’t say that everyone _is gay_ , just that they have a _side of them_ that’s gay. You need to learn to listen more, dude,” Kyle said, fed up with the intolerance.

“What the hell’s the difference, you goddamn Jew?”

“The _difference_ , fat ass, is that having a gay side doesn’t make you gay. Everyone has a gay side. Everyone has at least that one person in existence that, should the opportunity ever arise, they would go gay for,” Kyle growled, gritting his teeth and trying to explain in a way that Cartman would understand.

Cartman stared blankly at Kyle for a minute, and, for a moment, Kyle thought that, maybe, just _maybe_ , he’d actually gotten through to him. And then Cartman opened his mouth and ruined it.

“That’s so fucking gay.”

Kyle closed his eyes, quietly seething so as not to go off on his pseudo-friend. He shook his head and decided to let it go.

“Ya know, I wasn’t always into guys, but I would’ve always gone gay for you, Kyle,” Kenny said with a grin, kissing Kyle on the cheek.

Kyle grinned. He didn’t doubt that Kenny spoke the truth; the blonde wasn’t shy about letting his attraction to Kyle be known. Kyle couldn’t say if he would’ve given Kenny a chance because there was always someone else. Someone who was surprisingly making their way to their table.

********

Stan walked up to them, holding his tray precariously while holding open his literature book in the other. He almost fell, but somehow managed to catch himself. He sat down at the table blindly, eyes never leaving the book, taking bites of his burger without looking at it.

He wasn’t alone.

The other individual strode over to their table confidently, like a man on a mission. His dark eyes swept the table, stopping when they caught sight of the little redhead that had captured his attention since he’d met him back when they were children.

Marsh had just sat down across from Kyle, and Kenneth sat close to the latter, wrapped around him like an extremely handsy octopus. The fat one was placed across from them, glaring at the object of his affections, which he didn’t appreciate at all. There just so happened to be an open seat next to said object, which he planned to take.

Reaching the table, he set his tray down, reveling in the way Kyle’s eyes swung up to meet his, a blinding smile lighting up his face.

“Hi Christophe! What’s up, dude?”

Christophe smirked at the excitement in Kyle’s voice, though he was always excited to see the redhead himself.

“Hello, Kyle. Kenneth. Cartman.”

The other boys nodded in turn, though Kenny kept his eyes trained on Christophe’s own. He seemed to find whatever he was looking for before nodding slightly and then looking away. Christophe would have to watch him; it wouldn’t do well to have Kenny tell Kyle of his affections before he was prepared.

Especially since Kyle was still involved with a meddlesome son of a bitch that was currently walking towards them.

“Hey Kyle! You guys, what’s up?” Kyle’s boyfriend, Kevin, said, coming to sit at the table. He looked saddened that the seats on either side of his boyfriend were taken, but Christophe couldn’t give a damn, and he doubted Kenny could either.

Kyle and Kevin had started dating precisely eleven days ago, not that Christophe had been counting. He just showed up at their school one day and instantly took a liking to Kyle, which none of their group really liked, but none of them really had a say. They just decided to do their best to drive him away. So far, they were doing pretty well.

Stan, being Kyle’s Super Best Friend, spent the majority of his days with the redhead, giving the couple basically no alone time. Kenny, with his lecherous tendencies, gave Kyle seemingly innocent, but obviously perverted, touches, while also bringing out his most impressive innuendos concerning the redhead. Cartman, well, he was his usual self, spewing his most offensive insults at the newcomer. Christophe himself was at his most hostile and threatening, letting his insanity shine like a morning star.

Kevin, _being_ a newcomer, didn’t expect any of this.

And Kyle? Kyle didn’t find anything out of the usual because these were his friends. That was how they always were.

********

“So Kyle, do you want to go out tonight? I thought we could go to the movies,” Kevin said, trying to bring his boyfriend’s attention from the weird French guy.

Kyle reluctantly tore his gaze from Christophe and looked at Kevin, as it should be.

“Only if it’s the one that just came out. You know, the one with the lady that has to become a spy so she can protect the organization? Yeah, that one,” Kyle said, getting lost in his thoughts, most likely planning out their evening.

That’s what Kevin liked about Kyle; he was so practical. He was always so calm and collected, never off the wall like these crazy people he called his friends. He didn’t understand why Kyle hung around them, but, when he’d asked, Kyle had threatened to break up with him if he couldn’t learn to accept them.

So he’d dealt with it.

He’d dealt with the way that Stan never left Kyle’s side. He’d dealt with the way Kenny couldn’t seem to keep his hands to himself, always groping Kyle. He’d dealt with Cartman’s verbal abuse, Kyle assuring him that it was a daily thing that they all dealt with, even after being friends since they were practically born. And, most of all, he dealt with the fact that Christophe DeLorne was a psychopathic asshole that seemed like a ticking time bomb.

A time bomb that wanted his boyfriend.

********

After school was let out for the day, the group met at Kyle’s locker, as was the routine. Kenny stood behind the redhead, hugging him from behind as he got what he needed for the weekend and put what he didn’t back.

Kenny was aware of Kevin glaring at him, but he also knew that Kyle would chew his boyfriend out if he made a big fuss about it.

However, Kevin didn’t get the memo last time.

“Kyle, I don’t like this! This guy doesn’t have any boundaries or respect, for me or our relationship! And you never tell him to stop touching you! What’s up with that?”

The hallway had gone silent.

With his face hidden in Kyle’s wavy locks, Kenny smirked.

Kevin fucked up.

Kyle turned around slowly, with Kenny still attached to him, and though Kenny couldn’t see his face, he knew what was happening. Kyle’s temper was legendary, more than worthy of a redhead, and his glares made you feel like you were on the receiving end of the fire of a thousand suns.

Kenny relished the vibrations coming from Kyle’s chest as the latter growled at Kevin, “We’ve discussed this before, Kevin! Kenny never had positive physical contact when he was younger, and I am privileged that he chose me to get it from! Kenny is one of my closest friends, and you _need_ to be nice to him, or _else_.”

Kyle turned around in Kenny’s arms and threw his arms around his neck, trying to soothe the  downtrodden look off of his friend’s face.

Kevin looked properly chastised, and, as he started to apologize to him, Kenny made sure to look him directly in the eye as his hand drifted dangerously low on Kyle’s back, a smirk planted clearly on his face.

Kevin gaped, but Kenny knew he couldn’t say anything, especially after the way Kyle just defended him.

Kyle let him go, which he disapproved of, but didn’t protest (no more than usually).

“Kylie, before you go out tonight, can you come pick me up from Christophe’s house? We’re gonna study,” Kenny said.

“Sure Ken, will 7:00 be okay?” At Kenny’s nod, he started walking away, Stan and Kevin at his heels. “Okay, see you then.”

With only Christophe, Cartman, and himself present, Kenny felt it was safe to talk.

“Operation Kystophe begins tonight.”

The other two nodded and then went their separate ways.

********

AN: Okay. So. . .let me know what you thought. Just in case anyone had any problems with Mr. Garrison’s lesson, Cartman’s views, or Kyle’s explanation, I didn’t mean to offend anyone. It’s just something that me and my friend were talking about, and it made sense. It also seemed like something they might talk about, and we all know how Cartman is. I don’t think I came anywhere near his level, though, so I’m gonna work on it.

One thing I was really concerned about was if I made the characters too OOC, so be sure to let me know how I did. I think the second chapter is much better, and, if anyone likes this one, I’ll post it in a few days.


	2. As Told By Kenny

**Chapter Two: As told by Kenny**

Kenny tossed the green rubber ball against the wall, time after time. His face was blank but his mind was bursting at the seams with racing thoughts.

When Kyle came to Christophe’s house to pick him up, Kenny had told him that he urgently needed to go to Stan’s house. The redhead had offered a ride, but Kenny declined, stating that it wasn’t far. He then left Kyle alone with the Frenchman, stating that they needed to discuss something.

The question is, did they?

_‘Did he tell him?’_ he wondered. If Christophe _did_ end up telling Kyle how he really felt, _then_ what? What would happen? Would they get together, or would Kyle try to be the good little Jew that his mom’s always wanted and do the ‘right’ thing and stay with his oh-so-lame boyfriend?

There was a really good chance that the latter would occur, but, then again, Kyle could never really resist Christophe.

He wasn’t really given a choice.

The young Frenchman knew what he wanted and went after it with a tenacity that Kenny himself admired and understood, and when he finally got what he’d been chasing, he seized it.

And that’s just what he would do to Kyle.

He’d been chasing the little redhead for more than half a decade, ever since he came back after dying, and he was ready to take what he saw as his.

Kenny understood that, he really did. Actually, he thought that it would happen sooner.

When Christophe had come back into their lives, he’d made it very clear that Kyle was his, taking over Stan’s position of being the most important friend he had. No one had ever thought that it would go further than that, but Kenny knew.

He _saw_ the longing glances the older boy sent Kyle’s way when he thought no one was looking. He _saw_ the lust in his eyes at sleepovers when Kyle would walk into the room in only a towel to get his forgotten clothes, or when Kyle’s shirt would rise when he stretched.

He saw the love plain as day on Christophe’s face every single day, and everyone else were idiots not to have noticed.

He could tell that Christophe was going to tell Kyle soon, make his move, and he couldn’t wait to see the outcome.

And then Kevin came along.

To anyone else, he was probably seen as a sweet young man who was Kyle’s first boyfriend. To Kenny and Christophe, however, he was the little bitch who fucked up their plans. Yes, that’s right, _their_ plans. While Kenny didn’t hold any romantic designs on Kyle anymore (who’d wanna go up against _Christophe_ in _anything_?), he _did_ hold some obsession with them being together.

But even Kevin didn’t stop Christophe. He felt that it was his right to have Kyle, and Kenny couldn’t really refute those claims. Hell, even Kyle couldn’t deny it (not that he’d asked him).

So they came up with a plan, one guaranteed to make all right and throw Kyle into Christophe’s arms. Simply put, Christophe was going to make himself vulnerable, showing Kyle that he wasn’t just the hard mercenary. He had feelings, and those feelings were for Kyle.

However, that was supposed to happen a few hours ago, and he knew Kyle was supposed to be on a date with Kevin tonight, which would give the two schemers time to regroup if their plan didn’t work.

So that brought Kenny to where he was now, which was Stan’s bedroom, waiting for Christophe to text him.

He was about to tell Stan that he was leaving when Kevin walked in.

“Hey Stan. Kenny. Have you seen Kyle? We were supposed to be going out tonight, but I can’t get ahold of him.”

“Yeah, dude, I texted him a while ago, but that was when he was on his way to Christophe’s. That’s the last I heard from him.”

Kenny froze. Kyle wasn’t with them, and he wasn’t with Kevin . . .

A smirk snuck across his face and he was glad that he wasn’t facing them, because he would hate to have to explain.

_‘Way to go, Christophe. Operation Kystophe is a success!’_

“Alright. Well, I’m gonna head over there. What’s taking him so long?” Kevin wondered as he left the room.

Kenny waited until he heard Kevin’s footsteps fade, then the front door slam shut behind him.

Then he burst out laughing hysterically.

“What the hell is so funny, dude?”

“Really? Don’t act like you don’t know, Stan,” he said, with tears streaming down his face.

When all he got in return was a look of confusion, . . . he laughed even harder.

“Oh my god! Stan, you’re supposed to be Kyle’s best friend, how can you not know? Or did Kylie not tell you? Is that it?” Kenny said mockingly.

“Shut up!”

“Aww, is little Stanley feeling left out? Poor baby.”

“Kenny, shut the fuck up and just tell me what the fuck is so funny!” Stan was breathing hard, furious with Kenny’s taunts.

Kenny wiped his eyes, little bursts of laughter still trickling out.

“Christophe was supposed to tell Kyle that he loves him today, so, if – ”

“Wait a damn second! What do you mean, Christophe loves Kyle? Dude, what are you even talking about?”

Kenny’s laughter cut off instantly, and he stared at Stan, astonished and disbelieving that someone who’d called himself Kyle’s best friend hadn’t noticed the tension-filled interactions between the redhead and the mercenary.

Guess Stan didn’t know Kyle as well as he thought.

“ _Anyway_ , like I was _saying_ , before I got _interrupted_ , I’m almost one hundred percent sure that Christophe told Kyle that he’s in love with him, and I’m equally as sure that Kyle told him that those feelings are reciprocated. If that is the case, then they’re probably . . . indisposed.” An innocent expression spread across Kenny’s face, though it wouldn’t fool even Butters.

Stan, with an understandably skeptical expression, asked, “Ken? What do you mean, indisposed?”

The faux-innocent expression on Kenny’s face disappeared, instantly morphing into the filthiest smirk the other boy had ever seen.

“Why, Stanley, I _mean_ that, when Kevin goes over to Christophe’s house to get Kyle, there’s a pretty good chance that Christophe’s gonna be fucking Kyle like there’s no tomorrow.”

At Stan’s wide-eyed, shocked stare, Kenny burst out laughing again, peals of gleeful giggles echoing through the house.

Downstairs, Stan’s mother smiled, glad that her son had such positive friends.

**OCD**

AN: Okay, well, in my opinion, this one was better than the first, though that one was much longer. Review and let me know what you think!


	3. Desires Exposed

Anyway, this is the M part of the story, and I’m kinda nervous about it. This is the hardest chapter for me to upload, but here it is. Hope you enjoy!

**OCD**

**Chapter Three: Desires exposed**

Kyle wasn’t sure what was happening, but –

No, he _did_ know what was happening. Christophe had him pinned down on his bed with Kyle’s legs around his hips, and was currently attached to the redhead’s neck.

Kyle stared blindly at the ceiling through half-lidded eyes, moaning as their hips rocked together time and time again. His hand was threaded through Christophe’s hair, tightening when the latter got particularly rough.

He knew what was happening. . .

But _how_ did it happen?

**OCD**

_Kyle pulled up to The DeLorne household, wishing his heart would stop its erratic thumping._

It’s just Christophe, _he thought to himself_. You see him every day, it’s no big thing.

_Getting out of the car, he hurried to get to front door, sick of the cold already. He knocked on the door._

_Three quick knocks._

_Two spaced out knocks._

_Three bangs with his fist._

_The door swung open, presenting Christophe, as formidable as ever. He made an inviting gesture, stepping aside to let Kyle pass._

_Walking into the living room, Kyle spotted Kenny sitting upside down on the couch, his legs hanging over the back. Moving over to the blonde, Kyle yanked his foot, gaining his attention._

_Kenny’s face lit up, and Kyle couldn’t help but smile back; his friend was always so lively, and that was something Kyle loved to see. He flipped around and, next thing Kyle knew, Kenny had thrown his arms around him, burrowing his face into the redhead’s neck._

_“Kylie! Sup, babe?” he asked, letting Kyle go._

_“Here to pick you up, dude. You said you’d be ready at 7:00; it’s 7:0. . . 9,” Kyle said, glancing at his watch._

_Kenny’s face was blank for a moment, then his eyes lit up, understanding dawning._

_“Oh yeah,” he exclaimed, jumping up to put on his shoes and throw his jacket on. Hurrying to get ready, he said, “I meant to call you; I have to go to Stan’s to talk about something really important. It’s a good thing you came, though, ‘cause Chris has gotta talk to you. Don’t ask me, super important, though. Anyway, love ya, bye,” he rushed out, pecking Kyle’s cheek as he flipped up his hood, practically running out the door._

_Kyle stood there, lost as to why Kenny left as he did. Shrugging, he turned to find Christophe studying him, some unidentifiable emotion in his eyes. Kyle could get lost in those eyes. . ._

_Shaking his head firmly, Kyle asked, “So what did you want to talk about?”_

_“Why zon’t we go up to my room? We will be more comforzable zere,” the Frenchman said, starting his way up the stairs._

_Entering Christophe’s room, Kyle saw that he was already sitting on the edge of the bed, so Kyle made his way to sit next to him. He looked at Christophe, only to find him already staring at him, which made Kyle wonder what he could possibly want to talk to him about._

_Whatever Christophe was looking for, he apparently found, because he seemed to steel himself._

_“Since ze day we met, ze day zat I died in your arms, I  have felt zat we could be more zan we are. I admire you; ze way you handle yourzelf in tough zituations, ze strength you hold in your body, zough you are very small. And do not take offense at zat; I love your body. Your fiery red hair, ze sparkling emerald eyes, and ze beautiful smile you show me every day. I had planned for zings to go much differently, but zen you started dating zat little beetch you call a boyfriend!” Shaking his head, Christophe’s tone softened again, “What I am zaying is. . .I love you and want to be wiz you.”_

_Christophe sat back with a sigh, analyzing Kyle._

_Kyle didn’t know what to think, other than. . .hell yeah!_

_He’d always felt a special connection to the French boy, and that connection only strengthened after Christophe started coming to school, therefore joining their little group. He’d always felt on edge around him, wondering why he was the only one to make his heart jump._

_Then Kyle realized that he was gay, and that changed_ everything _._

_He realized that the unease he felt around Christophe was attraction, maybe something more, but was never able to do anything about it. Even if the mercenary_ wasn’t _incredibly psychotic and prone to violence, he_ was _one of Kyle’s best friends and he didn’t want to lose him if he didn’t return his feelings._

_So he buried his feelings, and moved on._

_Or tried to, at least._

_Kevin was a nice guy, maybe a little too plain, but nice all the same. The thing was, he wasn’t Christophe. His hair was too rough, his voice too smooth, and touches too gentle. He was all wrong, but Kyle couldn’t have what he really wanted, or so he thought._

_Because Christophe had just told Kyle that he could’ve had what he wanted most in the entire world. He could have had him all along._

_With that last thought running through his mind, Kyle threw himself at Christophe, throwing his arms around the other boy’s neck._

_Christophe’s reaction was instantaneous, one arm wrapping around Kyle’s waist, tongue pressing insistently against Kyle’s lips, gaining access quickly._

_Kyle moaned, letting out a small sound of surprise as he fell back, Christophe leaning over him, a smirk on his face._

_“Zis ez only ze beginning,” he whispered as he lowered himself down onto Kyle._

_**_ OCD _**_

_Oh yeah,_ Kyle thought. That’s _what happened._

All coherent thoughts were lost as Christophe started grinding into him, making his blood boil and his mind go hazy.

_I don’t care_ how _we got here, I just don’t want it to stop._

_**_ OCD _**_

Christophe might have been moving a little too fast, but he’d wanted Kyle for so long that he could barely control himself.

Releasing the skin between his teeth, Christophe raised his head, proud of the dark marks on the little redhead’s neck.

_Now let’s see zat little beetch claim Broflovski,_ Christophe thought as he stared at Kyle’s face.

He was such a beauty that it froze Christophe for a moment. Kyle’s shirt had risen (with a little help from Christophe) and showed a wide band of pale, creamy flesh, daring Christophe to move lower. The Jew’s throat was littered with hickeys, with no hope of being able to hide them (except with maybe a large scarf, though Christophe would _not_ allow it). And, last but not least, his face. That beautiful, innocent face.

It was the worst of all.

His cheeks carried a rosy blush, making his freckles stand out even more, and his lips were plump (even more so than usual) from the heated kisses that they’d shared before Christophe attacked his neck. His hair was strewn about, glaring red waves having grown longer over the years. And his eyes. . .

Kyle’s eyes, those half-lidded, shimmering, emerald eyes, were just begging for Christophe to fuck him.

His little lover didn’t have to beg; he’d give him _everything_ he wanted.

**OCD**

Kevin strolled down Stan’s driveway, making his way towards Christophe’s house. . .

. . . Or so he hoped.

He’d only been to the other boy’s house once, and that was when Kyle had to drop him off after school when he wasn’t feeling well, otherwise he would’ve driven his _motorcycle_.

Kevin shook his head at the stupid thought of someone driving a motorcycle to school.

_Who’d want a guy like that?_

**OCD**

Christophe ran his hands over Kyle’s thighs, grabbing them firmly to get Kyle’s attention. Making sure that Kyle was listening to him, Christophe said, “Turn over.”

Kyle slowly flipped over onto his stomach, starting a little when Christophe grabbed his hips, sliding him onto his knees. Not wanting to be face down in the blankets, Kyle brought his hands shoulder width apart, holding himself up.

Christophe, seeing that the boy was in the perfect position for what he was planning, got up to retrieve something vital. Patting Kyle on the ass, he left the bed, going over to his bedside table, finding what he was looking for quickly. Before walking back to the bed, he closed the door.

Climbing behind Kyle, Christophe stared at wonderful sight before him. Kyle’s thighs were spread wide, giving him a peek at the tight, little rosebud that sat between spread apart cheeks. Christophe rubbed Kyle’s ass, massaging the globes in both palms.

Reaching down, he opened the bottle, squeezing the clear liquid into his palm. Dropping the bottle next to him (for quick access later on), Christophe slicked his fingers up, making sure he could thoroughly prepare his lover as painlessly as possible.

Spreading his cheeks, Christophe rubbed his finger insistently around Kyle’s hole, slowly slipping it inside. He felt Kyle flinch, saw him squirm in discomfort, but saw no pain, so continued fingering him open. He soon added another digit, amazed at the burning tightness. He wiggled them deep, curving them, turning them, _searching_ , until he found –

Kyle cried out, a high-pitched moan leaving his mouth. Christophe smirked as Kyle shuddered, pushing back against the fingers still embedded in his ass.

_– That._ Until he found that.

Christophe thrust his fingers against the bundle of nerves inside of his lover, reveling in his moans, his cries, his whimpers, his whines. Every sound shot to his cock, making him harder than he’d ever been.

He couldn’t wait any longer.

Drawing his fingers out of Kyle, Christophe squeezed the lubricant on his cock, completely coating it in the slick fluid, stroking himself.

Using both of his hands, he rubbed the lube between Kyle’s cheeks, spreading it on and around Kyle’s entrance. Listening to Kyle’s moans, Christophe decided that he wouldn’t make him wait any longer.

Taking his length in hand, Christophe lined up with Kyle’s asshole. . .

And pushed.

**OCD**

Kevin was just starting to worry that he’d made a mistake and gotten lost, when he spotted Kyle’s car in a driveway.

Correctly assuming that the house was Christophe’s, Kevin sped up a little, regretting the decision to walk.

**OCD**

Hearing the redhead’s sexy whimpers just made Christophe thrust faster, tilting his hips to strike Kyle’s prostate with every hit.

A high keening started coming from the younger boy, a signal that he was close to cumming.  

Christophe was almost there, all he needed was a _little_ push.

**OCD**

Kevin knocked on the door.

After waiting a few seconds, he knocked again.

_That’s weird,_ he thought. _I_ know _he’s here, his_ car’s _here._

Trying the doorknob, he was surprised to find the door unlocked.

He walked inside.

Not seeing anyone downstairs, he started to leave but heard something _weird_.

He started up the stairs, a feeling of dread settling in his stomach.

Reaching the landing, he heard high-pitched moans coming from behind a door.

_Kyle wouldn’t. He_ doesn’t _like him, he hasn’t shown any_ interest _in him,_ Kevin tried to convince himself as he made himself reach for the doorknob.

Already knowing, deep inside, what he was going to find behind the door, he opened it.

And regretted it instantly.

Kyle was bent over, ass up, face buried in his arms, crying out as he was fucked from behind.

And who was doing said fucking?

Why, Christophe, of course.

He stood on his knees behind the frantic redhead, hands gripping his waist tightly, yanking him back as he thrust forward, their meeting thighs making a smacking sound that would haunt Kevin.

He was sure of it.

Kevin wasn’t sure how long he was standing there, frozen in. . . shock? Disbelief?

He wasn’t expecting to come to Christophe’s house tonight.

He wasn’t expecting to find them in bed together.

He wasn’t expecting it to be _Christophe_ (if anyone, he would’ve guessed _Kenny_ ).

But what he _really_ wasn’t expecting was for Christophe, in the middle of fucking _Kevin’s_ _boyfriend_ , to look up at him and smile.

No, not a smile; the expression on Christophe’s face could never be in the same category as a smile. He wore a filthy smirk, full of cruel intentions and lust, superiority and triumph. It’s like he was saying, “ _This is exactly what I wanted to happen. I win, and you lose_.”

And he never stopped.

Throughout their eye contact, he didn’t look away, he didn’t let Kyle _know_ that his boyfriend was watching him get fucked into next week, and he didn’t stop.

In fact, he seemed to go even harder and faster, as if to rub it in his face that he had something that Kevin never would.

And Kevin knew it was over, because Kyle suddenly started these little gasps, rocking back against the other’s hips, and when he came, he let out a sharp cry of the Frenchman’s name.

In that cry, Kevin could hear a lot.

He heard a frenzied lust, a loss of control, and many other things. But among those was one that he couldn’t ignore, and that was love.

Christophe finally tore his eyes away from Kevin (releasing him from the _horror_ he was witnessing), focusing completely on the boy in front of him, chasing his orgasm with a determination unheard of.

As Christophe shouted out his completion, Kevin turned around, walking down the steps in a trance.

He left the house.

He passed Kyle’s car.

And he made his way home

**OCD**

AN: Okay. . . how’d I do? I’m afraid to even ask that question, with that being my first kinda sex scene that I’ve ever fully written. It flowed while I wrote it, but it might not be all that. Let me know what you thought! Also, let me know if I overdid it with Christophe’s accent; I had some trouble, and then I started looking at it funny. . . Anyway, make sure to review!


	4. Through the Eyes of A Blond

**Chapter Four: Through the eyes of a blond**

As soon as Kenny stepped foot in the building, he knew something was different.

Something was wrong.

No, not _wrong_.

_Off_.

Girls were whispering, giggling, squealing, all up and down the halls. Some guys looked shell-shocked, while others just looked disinterested. Through all of this, Kenny saw a lot of money changing hands, but he knew for a fact that the only bet open was. . .

_No._

_He couldn’t have. . ._ , Kenny thought as he jogged to Kyle’s locker.

But as he turned the corner, Kenny saw that he _had_ and still _was_.

_I’m a fuckin’ genius._

Kenny obviously knew that he couldn’t take all of the credit for what he saw at the end of the hall, but he could sure as hell take _most_ of it.

Kyle was happily getting molested in the hallway, and who would be the molester but Kenny’s badass, mercenary partner in crime?

Christophe had Kyle’s leg hitched around his waist, grinding into the little redhead, who seemed to be getting overwhelmed. His arms were thrown around the brunette’s shoulders, hands latched onto thick hair, pulling Christophe closer to him (like that was physically _possible_ ). He was moaning into Christophe’s mouth and making these little whimpering noises that made Kenny’s mind a little hazy.

He may have thought that he’d loved Kyle at some point, but, after a (really hot) drunken make-out session, he’d found out that it was just an extremely powerful attraction he had for the young Jewish boy. However, watching him now, he found those old feelings rearing up again like Old Faithful.

_I should have kept him for myself,_ Kenny mused as he witnessed Kyle’s passion and enthusiasm. He then took that sentiment back after seeing the ferocity with which Christophe took everything that Kyle gave and more.

If it was just lust, or an obsession, then he wouldn’t have lifted a finger to help. Well, unless Christophe threatened him ‘cause, you know, it’s Christophe. But Kenny could see that it was love, as real as love could get. He suspected that the reason the two were so close was because of the whole ‘dying in his arms’ thing, but whatever.

Christophe had longed for Kyle for so long that Kenny just had to step in; he may be a pervert, but he’s also a hopeless romantic.

As he made his way to the two, Kenny found that he was lucky to have such a weird group of friends.

_Well, Kyle’s happy with Christophe, and he’s away from that little bitch._

_Maybe I can concentrate on myself now._

_Wait._

_What the hell happened with Kevin last night?_

With this question in mind, Kenny braced himself as he prepared to tear the two lovers apart before Kyle broke one of his many perfect behavior records or some other shit.

**OCD**

AN: Well, here we are at the end of this thing. It wasn’t a long journey, but I hope it was worth it! Leave me a review and let me know how you liked it. Did you like the way I ended it? Do you like when I do Kenny’s POV instead of one of the other’s? I kinda do!

Also, if you have any suggestions about what I should write next, PM me or leave it in a review. I already have a long list of ideas, but I’m always trying to expand on South Park yaoi! Also, I write K2 and certain threesomes, so it’s not just Kystophe (although I don’t have any idea why anyone would have a problem with that lol)!

Anyway, see ya next time!


End file.
